I'll always love you
by yuoko
Summary: I wish you could see that. I loved you. I'd give you my heart. I'd do anything for you. Instead, you cheat on me... and it hurts. It hurts alot. The crazy thing is, I still love you.
1. Chapter 1

**So, uh, this is my first fanfic. Inspired by Nas' "undying love" Go listen to it. Infact, go listen to all his stuff. He's great. Okay, obsession rant over. Anyways, this was meant to be a one shot, but when I went to save it, I accidently canceled it... and this is all re-written. And figured splitting it up into small chapters would be cool. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Flippy and Petunia were happily in love. They had been together for at least 6 years now. Flippy was surprised that his girl could deal with his problems, being an ex soldier and all. But then again, she had her own problems, as well. They both helped and cared for each other. They laughed together, cried together. Cuddled, kissed, held hands, hugged, whenever they got the chance. Flippy even moved in with Petunia. Before Flippy moved in, the two would talk on the phone all night long, like they were back in high school, until one fell asleep. They were always there for each other. So, Flippy felt as though it was time to pop the big question.<p>

The man had spent the weekend in Las Vegas with a couple of buddies, out gambling, going for beers, and just having a good time in general. But most importantly so Flippy could buy a 20,000 dollar diamond wedding wrong, the bottom engraved in small latters, "Petunia, love you forever and always. Flippy." It was perfect. She would love it.

Flippy ended up coming home a little earlier than expected, having spent all his money on gambling. And the ring. He already missed Vegas, which was a little odd, since there was always some type of shit going down there. It was crazy. But it felt good to be home.

By the time Flippy made it home to the house he shared with Petunia, he was exhausted. It was dark out. He couldn't find the keys. Instead, he knocked on the door, hoping that Petunia would be awake. He would hug her tightly, and kiss her. Laughs and smiles would be exchanged, before Flippy would lead her over to the couch, a smile on his face. He would touch her knee, talk about Vegas, and how they'd go together sometime, bring the ring out, and propose.

Only, Petunia didn't answer. This wasn't a problem. She was probably sleeping. If the door was unlocked, Flippy would just come in, and slip into the bed next to her, and propose in the morning. But… wait, was that a yell? What? Flippy dropped his bag, pressing his ear against the door. He could hear soft music playing, along with laughing. Huh. Maybe Petunia was just in the bathroom, fixing her hair. Or maybe she was on the phone with a friend, listening to music, or something.

Flippy smiled, as he opened the door, which… was unlocked. Huh. The smell of incense came to his senses, as soon as he stepped in the door. There was a pair of size 12 jeans laying on the floor. The fan was spinning, coming to a stop. Which Flippy was shocked to find a pair of Petunia's panties hanging from. What? This wasn't normal. Petunia was a very neat, classy girl. She would freak out, finding a pair of her panties hanging from the fan. And those jeans didn't look like anything he or Petunia would wear. More laughing could be heard.

The thought of his nine sided glock crossed his mind, but something made him disregard it. It couldn't be that bad…

Flippy crept up the stairs, careful not to make a sound. There was a faint candle light coming from Petunia's room. The music got louder as Flippy climbed the small flight of stairs. Laughing. More laughing. Not just Petunia's laugh, but another person's laugh. A man's laugh.

Flippy peered between the crack in Petunia's door, and what he saw made him freeze. He couldn't react to what he saw. Petunia, laying in bed, with some other guy. Cherry scented candles. They were naked, doing sexual activities, toasting wine glasses. Petunia wasn't just doing some sort of adult activity with another man… it was romantic and passionate, too. Flippy felt tears sting his eyes.

So…. This meant she didn't love him, huh? That hurt. A lot. Flippy loved her. He practically gave her his heart. He would do anything for her, and she _cheated_ on him? The worse part about it was, Flippy didn't know how long this had been going on. He didn't know if all the "I love you" sayings they told each other were real, or just a fake. Did she love him the whole time, or was she just using him, leading him on? It hurt. A lot.

Flippy turned around, stomping down the stairs, not caring any more if the two heard him. A sick smile grew on his face, as he grabbed at his nine sided glock off the coffee table in the living room, slamming the door behind him, climbing into his car, and sped off into the dark night roads. He was whyling out now, going past the speed limit. Thoughts of the times he spent with Petunia crossed his mind.

How they met, the first time they kissed, told each other they loved each other, cuddled. Everything. "What am I going to do…" Flippy shook his head. What was he going to do? Oh, he wasn't just going to let this slide. He had a plan.

But he needed back up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welllll~ It's spring break for me, here, so I have lots of time for writing and uploading. So you get an early chapter. Enjoy, and review**

* * *

><p><em>It was just another boring day at the local college. Flippy had been staying there over night every night, not liking where he lived with his dad. Anything was better than that. It was lunch at the moment, and Flippy was sitting alone out back on the bleachers. He didn't have many friends. People seemed to fear him. That was fine though. He wasn't here to make friends-he wouldn't be staying long.<em>

_But that all changed._

"_Hi!" Flippy raised a brow, turning to see a girl, maybe a year or two younger than him. Smiling, she sat next to him. "What do you want?" Flippy asked rather bluntly. She didn't seem to take any offense. Her eyes shining brightly, she continued to babble on. _

"_I'm Petunia! I saw that you were alone, over here, so I thought I'd say hi! It can't be that fun to be alone all the time…" Flippy rolled his eyes._

"_Well, I don't mind. I'm not here to make friends." He huffed, getting up from his seat, starting to walk away. But something made him stop. He was being held against his will. _

"_Aw, c'mon! Stay here a while. Let's talk!" _

"_Screw off." Flippy hissed, shoving her away, and walked off. After that, he thought he'd never see the chick again. After all, not many people who had courage to talk to him wouldn't want to make the same mistake again. Nobody knew it, but he was a soldier at one time. The only reason why he was in college was because he quit the war a loooong time ago, when his war friends died. He Didn't have a job, so college was his only option._

_But no. He kept seeing her around campus. And whenever she saw him, she'd always run up to him, and hug him. Bit by bit, Flippy allowed her to get closer to him, thinking it was no use to try and push her off. She was definitely persistent. Flippy kinda admired that. _

_After time, I guess you could say he fell in love with her. And soon enough, they became a couple. She was practically the sun to his dark, midnight life._

Flippy was at a lose for words. His throat was burning, from trying to hold in his sobs. But he couldn't let the tears flow. He couldn't. He wouldn't. It hurt, but he was a man. He had to handle it like a man. But the thoughts of how to cool off weren't the greatest decisions. Driving himself into a coma, or crashing into something, letting the pistol bang shots in the air, or kill someone… the thoughts were to much for him.

He felt as if he was going blind. He was going insane, and he didn't know what to do. Flippy bit his lip, and pulled out his cell phone. Yes. He knew what he wanted to do now, to get revenge…. Not only teach his girl a lesson, but get her back, too. Forever. Make the guy she was with know not to mess around with a soldier, or his beloved.

But like I said, Flippy needed back up. He couldn't do this by himself.

He dialled a friend's number, and put the phone to his ear. "Yeah, hello?" Flippy spoke into the phone.

…

"I need some help, man."

…

"I'll explain in a minute! I'm almost at your house." He didn't bother to wait for his friend to reply, only slammed the phone shut, and pulled into his drive way. The man climbed out of the car. He Didn't bother knocking, only allowed himself to enter.

There sat his friend, Splendont, reading a book in the living room, a calm look on his face, until the door busted open. Never the less, he was calm, looking up. "So'd your wife kick you outta the house, or something?" Flippy shook his head, bringing out his nine sided glock.

This time, Splendont's eyes grew wide, and he dropped the book, standing up, putting his hands up in defence. "Don't shoot me! I don't know what'd going on, but this isn't the solution." Flippy only laughed. Silly Splendont. Flippy wasn't going to kill _him_.

"I bet you'll never guess in a million years what I just saw happening-and probably still is…" Flippy mumbled under his breathe, lowering his head, his bangs casting shadows over his eyes.

At that moment, Splendont calmed down, seeming to get what was going on. "Oh… man, I'm sorry…"

Flippy shook his head. "I need your help. You in?"

"Er… what do you plan on doing?" Flippy laughed silently, and explained to Splendont.

"….Yeah… okay. Sure, I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaand here's the final chapter~ Ufufufufufuf, hope you all like. ; u ;**

* * *

><p>Flippy honestly wasn't sure if he should cry, or just try to laugh it off. But he had already made his mind up. And he had already pulled Splendont into this, so there was no backing down now.<p>

The plan was simple. Flippy needed Splendont to act as a body guard. He would grab Petunia, and Splendont would grab the guy. And Flippy would work his perfect plan.

Speaking of the guy… he sure seemed awfully familiar. It sent chills down Flippy's spine. In fact, just thinking of the guy gave him a feeling of déjà vu. Wait… didn't he go to the college he and Petunia went to? Yeah, he did! His name was… Splendid? Yeah, it was definitely Splendid. He was well known around campus. A person people referred to as a human. If he was supposed to the hero, why was he sleeping with Flippy's girl? Hero's didn't do that… that just ticked Flippy off all the more.

There were two openings to Petunia's house, so Flippy and Splendont decided to park in the back. It was a good thing they did, to, because he noticed the blue haired man walking out backwardly, waving to Petunia. Flippy's eyes narrowed, and he gritted his teeth. They didn't see him. Good.

Flippy whispered something to Splendont, before climbing out of the car. Splendont headed for the back door, disappearing into the house. Meanwhile, Flippy moved to the side of the house, cocking his gun. Just as Splendid turned his back, Flippy ran up to him, locking him into an arm lock, before pistol whipping the man, sending him into a coma. Flippy smiled a psychotic smile, eyes glowing yellow, pupils narrowed. Step one, complete.

Petunia must have disappeared somewhere into the house, because Flippy didn't hear her yell at him to stop or anything. So, the man pulled the other into the house, locking the door behind him, tossing Splendid to the ground. Petunia was cowering, shaking in a corner, tears spilling from her eyes. Splendont was standing calmly in front of the back door. Though calm, there was a hint of malice in his eyes and frown, saying, "if you make one move I'll kill you." even though he didn't have any sort of weapon on him. But, being that Flippy kept quite a few weapons here-for defence, if Splendont wanted to, he could pull out a gun and shoot Petunia, if he wanted to. But that wouldn't be the case. Flippy wouldn't let him do that to his girl.

Petunia gasped, upon seeing a knocked out Splendid, as blood began to drip down his head, where he had been whiped. Her frightened gaze fell upon the completely flipped out Flippy, and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "F-Flippy…?" She just barely whispered, her voice cracking. "W-why are you doing this…?_!_" She asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

Flippy's pupils only narrowed, and he stepped closer to her. She yelped, and curled into a ball, throwing her hands over her head. Flippy hissed, and grabbed at Petunia's arms, throwing them to her side, before grabbing her face, and putting his nine sided glock in between her eyes.

Petunia only glared up into Flippy's cold eyes with a mixture of horror and shock, trying to form words. "F-Flippy…..?" She stuttered. Flippy squeezed harder, his finger perched on the trigger. "This is what happens when you cheat on me…" He mumbled in an eerie voice.

No, Flippy wasn't going to shoot her. He didn't know why he didn't though, after what he just saw. He just wanted to scare her. And judging by how Petunia was squirming, and trying to push him off, he was doing a damn good job. Plus, he had the safety on! Sure, Petunia may be a little shaken up after this, and may have a hard time trusting Flippy, but he'd make her believe and love him again. And everything would be fine. It would just take time.

But Flippy didn't have the best luck today.

He heard a squeal, before a silent shot could be heard. Petunia stopped moving, went limp. He ryes began to glaze over, blood began to drip from her forehead. Flippy just stood there, his mouth falling wide open. Slowly, he retraced his gun, to see the bullet wound in Petunia's head. "But…. I thought I had the safety on…." Flippy mumbled. He glanced over to Splendont, he seemed to be just as shocked.

He shook his head, and began to shake the girl who would have been his wife. He opened his mouth, trying to find words… but none came to mind. This wasn't supposed to happen! He must have held the thing to tightly….

Before he knew it, sirens could be heard. Red lights could just be seen, shining in through the curtains. Flippy's eyes grew wider, if that was possible. He whiped around to look back at Splendont, with question eyes. "What the hell is….?_!_"

"I don't know! Someone next door must have heard yelling, and shooting!"

"What do we do?_!_" Flippy hissed.

"We need to hide the bodies!" Splendont yelled.

The two grabbed Splendid's body, throwing him uner the sofa. They then carried Petunia down to the basement. "Open up. This is the police." Knocking at the door could be heard. Splendont glanced over to Flippy, staring at the gun. "Hey… lemme borrow that."

"What?_!_ Are you crazy? What are you going to do?" Splendont shook his head. "Just give it here. I'm getting outta here. I'll try and shoot the cops." Flippy sighed, shaking his head, but handed the gun over. Splendont made a mad dash before rushing out the back door. Shots could be heard, and then.. It was silent. Only the continuous yelling from the cop at the front door. God. This wasn't supposed to happen! Flippy honestly didn't know what to do… he was going out like a kamikaze. Suicide flashed across his mind for a split second.

The man slumped down to the ground, next to Petunia. He pulled her into his arms, and pulled out the wedding ring. He smiled fondly, as he slipped the ring onto Petunia's finger. "We could have had a wedding… we could have had happiness." Flippy whispered. Reaching around him, he just happened to find another gun.

What do you expect, being an ex-soldier? He kept all his weapons, for safety. The knocks and yelling were becoming fierce. Then, Flippy could hear the front door swing open, police busting in.

Flippy quickly cocked his gun, putting it to his head, before saying a quick prayer to God. He knew that God would be listening. All things were possible. He never wanted this to happen, he never would have thought that his fate would be foul, such a grotesque murder scene.

The man kissed Petunia for the final time, her lips cold, the metallic taste of blood on Petunia's lips, smearing against Flippy's, as there lips pressed against each other. "Amen." He finished his prayer, and pulled the trigger.

His whole life flashed before him, before everything went black.


End file.
